dcfandomcom-20200222-history
52 Vol 1 2
' Looking Back at Tomorrow ' :"I rigged a tachyon dish so the TV can receive pap from the future. That old man they're all laughing at is Ashton Kutcher." ::--'Professor T.O. Morrow' Summary Volume: 52 Issue: Week 2 Month: May 17th Year: 2006 Credits Editor in Chief: Dan Didio Head Writer: Geoff Johns Writers: Grant Morrison, Greg Rucka and Mark Waid Cover Artists: J.G. Jones and Alex Sinclair Pencilers: Keith Giffen and Joe Bennett Inkers: Ruy Jose Colourists: Alex Sinclair Editors: Jann Jones, Harvey Richards and Stephen Wacker Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Booster Gold * Daria Hernandez * Elongated Man * Jimmy Olsen * Platinum (cameo) * Question * Renee Montoya * Skeets * T.O. Morrow * Will Magnus * Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) Locations: * Gotham City :*520 Kane Street * Haven * Metropolis * Opal City * San Francisco :*Titans Tower First Appearances: No first appearances Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: Day 1: Ralph Dibny goes to his late wife's tombstone to snap pictures of the recent vandalism. He briefly speaks with the groundskeeper and commits himself to solving this new mystery. Day 2: Booster Gold takes Skeets to Doctor Will Magnus. He's concerned over the robot's recent systems glitch in Metropolis. Magnus runs a few diagnostics until Skeets appears to be functioning properly again. He then travels to Haven to speak with scientific colleague, Professor T.O. Morrow. Morrow tells Magnus that several scientists of note have disappeared in the past several days. Day 3: In Gotham City, the Question breaks into the apartment shared by Renee Montoya and her girlfriend, Daria Henderson. Montoya wakes up and fires her gun into the Question's chest, but he disappears. Montoya finds that he left behind an address written on a sheet of paper. Day 4: Booster Gold returns to Metropolis. Skeets tells him that a jetliner is scheduled to crash, so Booster arrives to save the day. Skeets' information is faulty however, and the jetliner nearly collides into Booster. Gold threatens to bring Skeets back to Will Magnus. Day 5: In the evening, Montoya goes to 52 Kane Street in Gotham City. The Question meets with her and offers to hire her as a private detective. Day 6: In San Francisco, Wonder Girl erects a Superboy memorial shrine at Titans Tower. She broadcasts a Kryptonian prayer over a live web cast. The Elongated Man arrives and shows her a photograph of Sue Dibny's gravestone. Someone spray-painted an inverted "S" symbol (in the style of Superman) across the stone. Ralph believes that Wonder Girl may know something about it. History of the DCU ' Part I ' Credits Head Writer: Dan Jurgens Pencilers: Dan Jurgens Inkers: Art Thibert Colourists: Guy Major and Jerome Cox Editors: Eddie Berganza, Ivan Cohen and Jeanine Schaefer Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Donna Troy Locations: * Earth-One (in flashback) :*Metropolis :*Paradise Island * Earth-Two (in flashback) :*Metropolis :*Earth-Three (in flashback) * Krypton (in flashback) * New Cronus * Oa (in flashback) Items: * Universe Orb First Appearances: No first appearances Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: Donna Troy is the new Harbinger. She inspects the original Harbinger's orb and learns about the origins of the universe. She witnesses the birth of the Multiverse, and the events that led the Maltusian, Krona, to accidentally create the Antimatter universe. She sees the creation of the Manhunters, and their successors, the Green Lantern Corps. Donna is not interested in learning the entire history of creation however. She is more concerned about people – specifically, Earth's heroes. She begins analyzing the events that led to the births of Superman of Earth-One and Earth-Two. Notes * This issue begins a ten-part series called History of the DCU. It is patterned after the 1986 two-issue limited series, History of the DC Universe. * Superboy heroically gave his life in Infinite Crisis #7. * Doctor Sivana makes a cameo appearance on a newspaper clipping in this issue. * Contains a cameo flashback of Sue Dibny from Identity Crisis #1 * The close of the first story contains teaser images from 52 #3. Character cameos include: Black Adam, Lex Luthor and Power Girl. * The History of the DCU segment of this issue contains cameo flashbacks of the following characters: Anthro, Enemy Ace, Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond), Flash (Barry Allen), Flash (Jay Garrick), Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Green Lantern (Alan Scott), Green Lantern Corps, Hawkman (Carter Hall), Jonah Hex, Krona, Manhunters, Power Ring, Robin (Earth-Two), Silent Knight, Spectre (Jim Corrigan), Superman (Earth-One), Superman (Earth-Two) Trivia * Professor T.O. Morrow makes reference to an android known as Red Inferno. Apparently, the Red Inferno was constructed as an android sibling to the Red Tornado. As of this writing, the Red Inferno has yet to make an appearance. * The Gotham City street address, 520 Kane Street, is homage to Batman co-creator, Bob Kane. Recommended Readings * Booster Gold * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Elongated Man * History of the DC Universe * Identity Crisis * Infinite Crisis * Question (Volume 1) * Question (Volume 2) Related Articles * Batman * Batwoman * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Dark Angel * Doctor Cyclops * Doctor Death * Doctor Sivana * Doctor Tyme * Earth-Seven * Kandor * Metal Men * Monitor * Multiverse * IQ * Red Tornado (John Smith) * Sue Dibny * Superboy (Kon-El) External Links * 52: The Comic * 52 article/interview with editor Stephen Wacker * 52 series index at the Grand Comics Database References * 52 cover art gallery * Booster Gold appearances list * Donna Troy appearances list * Elongated Man appearances list * Jimmy Olsen appearances list * Metal Men appearances list * Question appearances list * T.O. Morrow appearances list * Will Magnus appearances list * Wonder Girl appearances list ---- 52 02 52 02 52 02